Regain Confidence
by CSIDLED
Summary: After the lab explosion, Greg's hands are shaking. And Grissom is not the only one to have noticed... Slash NSGS
1. Helpless Hands

AN: CSI Nick/Greg shipping, m/m slash, don't like, don't read. Please review at the end of each chapter!

5 Chapters

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah (if they were, the CSI romance-plot lines would look quuuuite different... :-P)

Enjoy!

**Regain confidence**

Helpless hands (G)

"Can you do it, like, soon, because it's my last hope. I need this evidence more than anything." Catherine removed her hand from Greg's shoulder and left the lab.

Greg lifted up the jar she had given him and peered into it. Inside there was something that looked like half a hamster.

"Ew." Greg made a face and placed the jar next to the other things he needed to finish investigating today.

Just as he had decided to take a short coffee break before starting on the hamster, Nick entered, carrying a small evidence bag.

"Please tell me you're coming to fetch evidence and not bringing in more stuff I have to take a look at." Greg said with a deep sigh and Nick smiled.

"Sorry Greggo, but I indeed have something you'll need to investigate. Today." he added and he laughed at the pouting Greg in front of him.

Greg nevertheless accepted the bag Nick was handing him. It contained one singular hair.

"So tell me," he asked, "what exactly is it that you want me to do with this hair?"

But Nick wasn't listening. He was watching Greg's hands as they ripped open the bag, searched for a pair of tweezers and pulled out the blond hair.

"Your hands are shaking." Nick said and he grabbed the wrist of Greg's free hand.

Greg pulled away and tried to hide his hand under the desk.

"No they're not." he said, but Nick noticed the sob that drained his voice.

He pulled Greg's hand back above the table and placed it on the surface. It did not lay still.

"Yes they are." he said and Greg looked down immediately.

There was silence for a few seconds, then Greg managed to explain.

"Ever since the explosion-" he whispered and Nick kneeled down next to Greg's chair.

He reached out and took Greg's trembling hand into his own, gently caressing it.

"It's okay," he said, "it's okay."

Greg dropped the tweezers with evidence on the table and covered his eyes with his arm. Nick could hear him sob and he removed Greg's arm from before his face.

"Greg?" he asked, but Greg kept his eyes shut and shook his head as tears ran down his face.

"Greg!" Nick said a bit louder, "Look at me, Greg."

The younger man opened his tear filled eyes and looked deep into Nick's dark brown ones.

"Did you hear me, Greggo? It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

And with these words Nick pulled Greg into a close hug, allowing the lab tech to let his emotions flow.


	2. Gentle Grissom

AN: part two out of five... enjoy and please review

**Gentle Grissom (G)**

"Gil, can I see you for a sec?"

Grissom looked up from his papers to find Stokes in his office.

"Sure," he said, leaning back in his chair and giving Nick his full attention, "what is it?"

Nick closed the door behind him and walked up to Grissom's desk.

"I'd like to talk to you about Greg." he said and Grissom looked questioning.

"Sanders?" he asked and Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I'm kinda worried about him." Nick paused for a while, not quite sure what he was saying or even why.

Grissom held his tongue and just stared at Nick with great interest.

Then Nick continued. "Ever since the… since the explosion, Greg has changed. And I'm not just talking about his burns, I mean-"

But before he could even finish his sentence, Grissom interrupted. "I know. You noticed the hands, right?"

Nick nodded again and Grissom let out a puff of air. "Nick, look, I don't know what to say to you. Of course I've noticed too, but there's not much I can do about it. I asked the Doc and he said it could either be a physical thing and that means it will never leave. But it could also be a psychological thing."

"You mean," Nick frowned, "he just needs to recover from the shock?"

Grissom nodded and lowered his voice. "I think it's a good thing you came to me, Nick. You might be just the right person to help out Greg."

"What? Me? Why?" Nick asked confused.

"Because he gets along with you best of all the team members. Plus I know you can be a real sweet guy." Grissom smiled encouragingly at Nick. "Just let him know that he's worth it all and that we still think he's great at what he does."

Then Grissom continued reading his papers and Nick assumed their conversation had ended. From now on it was his charge. He had to make up a way to show Greg true belief and thereby give him full confidence again.


	3. Somewhat Speechless

AN: part three of five... two more to go, yay! Enjoy and please review!

**Somewhat speechless (G)**

Nick walked back to his workplace, pre-occupied with the new task that had been set on him. How on earth was he supposed to make Greg feel better? He was no shrink and could therefore not guess what was going on inside Greg's mind.

He kept thinking about it all day, until Catherine came in and told him that he could go home, because he wasn't helpful anyway if he kept ignoring the others.

"What?" Nick asked, but Catherine had already turned around and walked away. He poked his head around the door. "What?!"

"You're way too pre-occupied to do your job properly right now. Just go home!" she called from the other end of the corridor, before vanishing around the corner.

Nick knew she was right. With Greg on his mind there was no way he could concentrate on anything else. Maybe he should just go find Greg and then see what happened.

Ten minutes later, after having checked both the lab and the break room twice, Nick stumbled back to his office. Where the hell had Greg gone?

The answer to this very question awaited him in his office. When he walked in he let out a small yelp of surprise when he saw who was standing in the corner. It was Greg. And not just Greg, it was a shivering Greg.

Nick quickly closed the door and motioned Greg to take a seat. Greg did as he was asked, but kept looking down and didn't say a word.

"Right." Nick said, but he regret it the moment the word slipped from his mouth.

Greg's reaction was predictable. He shifted in his chair, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Nick sighed and walked up to Greg, kneeling down next to the man for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry." he said and Greg dared to eye him briefly, before fixing his gaze on his shaking hands again.

Why he did it, he couldn't have explained afterwards. It just happened. He slowly leaned closer to Greg and next moment their lips touched.


	4. Eager Encouragement

AN: fourth part of five... getting there, only one more to go... Enjoy and please review!

**Eager Encouragement (N17)**

Greg closed his eyes and leaned in to their kiss. Nick's lips felt strong yet soft and it calmed Greg down a bit.

When Nick drew back and looked Greg in the eyes, he was relieved to see not anger or fear, but lust reflected in them.

"Take me home with you." Greg whispered and Nick couldn't help but blurt out: "What?"

"Take me home." Greg repeated and his pleading voice among with the cute puppy look in his eyes made Nick melt.

"Get your stuff." he said and without further ado Greg left to come back three minutes later, clutching a bag under his arm and looking hopeful.

Neither of them spoke as they drove all the way to Nick's home and when Nick had shut the front door behind them, Greg immediately locked his lips with Nick's again, dropping his bag to the ground.

Nick wrapped his arms around Greg's waist as he felt one of Greg's hands ruffle through his hair. He pulled Greg closer to his body and smiled through their kiss when he felt Greg's arousal against his hip.

They moved slowly towards the bedroom, kissing all the way. Nick had expected Greg would loosen a little bit when they were alone and away from work, but he couldn't have dreamt that he'd get a wild night out of it. Well, an extra bonus for his effort couldn't hurt, now could it?

He pushed Greg down on his bed and caressed the younger man's cheek once more, before he pulled away to undress himself.

Greg looked longingly at Nick's muscular body and he grunted in complain when Nick didn't push down on him immediately after he'd gotten naked.

"Come." he whispered, but Nick just stood near the bed, a teasing smile flashing across his face.

"Please." Greg added and when Nick nodded he pulled the Texan down on him again, moaning under the pressure.

"Clothes. Off." Greg said through their kiss and Nick pulled Greg's shirt over his head.

While he first licked Greg's bottom lip, then pushed his tongue between the parting lips, his hands moved up and down on Greg's thighs, causing him to moan even harder.

Nick felt Greg arch up under him and he fumbled with the zipper of Greg's pants, throwing them on the ground together with his shoes and socks. Greg removed his own boxer and then jumped on top of Nick, throwing the CSI on his back.

Their lips locked again and their tongues wrestled for a while. One of Greg's hands wandered down along Nick's chest, feeling his lover's body twitch slightly under his touch. His other hand kept stroking Nick's hair, in answer to the older man's caresses of his butt.

Nick spread Greg's legs a bit and circled one finger around his opening. Greg pushed back in reflex, to meet Nick's hand, but Nick didn't want to take it too fast.

Greg drew back from their kiss and placed his mouth over Nick's left nipple. He could hear Nick gasp and he started to gently suck and nibble.

Nick closed his eyes and fully lost himself in Greg's lips on his chest.

"More, more." he murmured when Greg stopped, so Greg worked over his other nipple too, before his head slid down further to reach Nick's navel and kiss a trail around it, then move even lower.

It was Nick's turn to arch up into Greg when his tongue brushed the top of his rock-hard dick. He instinctively moved his hands from Greg's ass to the latter's head. He rummaged through Greg's blond hair in rhythm to Greg's mouth, which had now entirely swallowed Nick's member.

"God yes!" Nick cried out and Greg had to place his hands on either side of Nick's waist to keep him still on the bed, his body twitching in all directions.

Greg kept pleasing Nick until Nick clenched his head so much it almost hurt, he knew Nick would soon reach his climax. He drew level with Nick's head again and kissed his lover on the lips. Nick opened his mouth to allow Greg to enter and his hands found Greg's butt again, this time pushing in one finger without hesitation.

Greg's breathing became deeper and his hands moved around wildly on Nick's chest and shoulders. Nick slowly entered another finger, careful not to hurt Greg.

Greg didn't know whether to push forward into Nick's cock, or backwards into Nick's hands. So he just moved up and down and moaned with pleasure when Nick added a third finger.

"Fuck me." Greg whimpered and Nick's fingers stopped scissoring for a second.

"You sure?" he asked and Greg laughed over Nick's tender care.

"Positive." he said and Nick smiled, before pushing Greg down on the bed, kissing his neck. Greg's body tensed for a moment when Nick's lips brushed over his scars, but Nick gently whispered against Greg's mangled skin to calm down the younger man.

"You're beautiful." he kept saying and after half a minute or so Greg slowly relaxed again and gave in to his feelings.

Nick sucked on a sensitive spot behind Greg's ear; that was going to leave a hickey, but he couldn't possibly care. Then he reached over to the nightstand and got some lubricant out of it. He rubbed some on his dick and slicked Greg's anus, before he pushed his dick to Greg's ass and Greg automatically wrapped his legs around Nick, pulling him inside. Nick entered with a small moan and Greg let out a quivering exhale, but smiled reassuringly when Nick looked him in the eyes.

Nick locked his lips with Greg's mouth and started to thrust deeper into his lover, making sure he grazed over Greg's prostate with every thrust.

Greg clenched the sheets with his fists and whispered incoherently now. Nick could make out 'please', 'come' and 'Nicky' more than once.

He felt the tension rise in his body again and he knew it wouldn't be long till he would reach his peak. His eyes closed, his hands found Greg's dick and he stroke it in pace to his own thrusts. Greg moaned very loudly and Nick felt the hot liquid cover his hands and their stomachs.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. The taste of Greg was enough for him to come too and Greg felt Nick's warmth spread through his body, pressing his lover against him, feeling Nick's aftershocks and enjoying every single one of them.

Nick slowly slid out of Greg and wiped Greg's stomach clean with the sheets, but Greg took his wrists and Nick looked up into Greg's hazel eyes. They twinkled happily again.

"Your hands are shaking." Greg said and Nick kissed his nose. "I know."

They spooned against each other and held hands under the blankets Nick covered them with.

"Mine are, but yours not any more."

He was right. Apparently, all Greg had needed was a chance to let out all the feelings trapped inside him.

"Thank you." Greg said and he leaned his head back against Nick's neck. "I love you." he said and Nick kissed his ear.

Nick ran his finger over the webbed scars that covered Greg's entire neck and back. This time Greg didn't flinch. He moaned softly and Nick couldn't help but smile. "Love you too." he whispered against the back of Greg's head.

Greg turned around to face Nick, a huge grin on his features. They kissed deeply before they snuggled close and fell asleep, arms wrapped tightly around each other.


	5. Well Done

AN: Well, this is it. The prologue to Regain Confidence. Please review for the whole story here, thank you.

**Well Done (G)**

Grissom turned around to face Nick. "Who are you worried about this time?" he asked.

"No one," Nick answered, "I just wanted to let you know that Greg's hands are no longer shaking. Let's just say I took care of it."

Grissom looked pleased and a little smile appeared on his face. "Good," he said, before sitting down in his chair and opening his book, "thank you."

Nick nodded and left Grissom's office, giving Greg the thumbs-up when he passed the lab. "Any time."


End file.
